


Robbers

by summerblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, M/M, Robbery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerblues/pseuds/summerblues
Summary: It’s been a year since we met. I was homeless back then, looking for scraps in the trash when he approached me.He was wearing a black shirt, with black jeans, and a pair of black Nikes. I remember thinking he looked so cool that day.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> inspo - Robbers by 1975 (please listen to it while reading if you can!)

"Hey Yama, get ready. Put the balaclava on. We’re gonna start now. Your gun's loaded, right? Let’s go." Tsukki tells me while turning off the car's engine.

Tsukki. It’s his name. Or what he's told me, that is. We don't really know each other much. I just know he's my savior. I’m gonna stick to him and follow him wherever he goes.

It’s been a year since we met. I was homeless back then, looking for scraps in the trash when he approached me.

He was wearing a black shirt, with black jeans, and a pair of black Nikes. I remember thinking he looked so cool that day.

"Food. Eat it." he told me.

I eagerly accepted and began wolfing down the meat bun he gave. He looked at me with those golden eyes of his. I know that look. It’s full of pity, guilt, and everything else I’m feeling. It’s okay though, I’m aware I am all those things. I accept that gaze. I’m used to these kinds of stares.

"Do you wanna live with me?" he suddenly asked.

"Of course it won't be for free. I need an assistant. A partner. My last one just died." he continued.

Who am I to refuse, right? Obviously, I agreed right off the bat.

"Yama, focus. This is no time for daydreaming. We should get out and get this over with." Tsukki's words bring me back to reality.

"Ah, sorry, Tsukki. Let’s go?"

And that was it. We’re off to our 10th robbery, a family-owned convenience store.

Tsukki goes inside first. I’m still outside, waiting for his signal that it's okay to go in.

I watch him from the glass doors. God, he's so captivating. His blond hair looks perfectly soft against the harsh fluorescent lights. His body has the right amount of muscles in the right places. The way he walks, he carries himself with so much ease and confidence. He’s the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

His appearance isn't the only thing that makes him cool and attractive. It’s everything about him. He’s kind; he lets me into his home without a second thought. He’s generous; he gives food to the beggars near the train station every day. He’s smart; he's the one who makes the elaborate plans for the thievery we do on the daily basis. He’s refined; he does everything with utmost care, precision, and elegance.

He’s also considerate. When I told him I love him, he didn't reject me. He didn't say anything at all. Instead, he kissed me hard like he really meant it. He hugged me and cuddled me to sleep. No words were needed, and that was enough. That was more than enough. I know what those actions mean. I know he would never leave me.

Tsukki raises his left arm. That’s it. The signal I’ve been waiting for. I touch my mask, go inside and yell, "FREEZE! YOU'RE BEING ROBBED. GIVE US THE CASH AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP."

Every time I cry those words, the victim is left frozen. The victim would give the money to Tsukki while looking at me pointing the gun. Tsukki checks the money then points his gun too. After, I go around and steal things, food, and everything I could get ahold of. I get out, drive, and bring the car near the door. Tsukki follows suit by walking backwards while still pointing the gun at the person. Then, he hops into the car. Off we go.

I always release a sigh of relief and, without breaking the habit, tell Tsukki, "You looked so cool while doing that."

He knows I’m talking about his grand exit. As usual.

He takes off his mask, looks at me in the eye, and without missing a beat, he consistently replies, "Thanks. I already know that."

We then release silent laughs, ramp up the radio, and go home.

But I guess there comes a time when the routine can't be followed. There will be instances when constants stop being constants. Unanticipated moments like this could really happen – whenever, wherever.

This time, it's not just one victim. There are three of them. Tsukki didn't see the other two. We’re fucking screwed.

There are two girls and a guy. To say that we’re shocked is an understatement. Shit. Only the teenage girl should be here. The other girl’s shift doesn’t even start until next week. And the guy? We don’t recognize him. It’s our first time seeing him despite the surveillance we’ve done in over a month.

The said guy tries to snatch Tsukki's gun. Tsukki fires the gun in the direction of the guy. I see the girls using a phone, so I run to them to grab it. I didn't see the other girl holding a knife until it's too late. Without any hesitation at all, she buries it in my arm. I’m forced to drop my gun because of the intolerable pain. The guy gets my gun, points it at Tsukki. Fires once. Miss. Fires twice. Hit.

It hit Tsukki's stomach. The guy then aggressively takes Tsukki's mask off. I completely forgot about the pain in my arm since the pain in my heart is far greater.

Tsukki looks at me with resigned eyes. He smiles and mouths "run". But how could I? I promised I would never leave you. I would follow you no matter what. I was about to tell him no, but I didn't get the chance to since the guy is shooting again. Shoots once. Miss. Shoots twice. It hit my leg. The pain is so unbearable that it completely shut my senses down. I barely register the sound of my own scream. Oh, but he's not done yet. I brace myself for the impact because he's pointing the gun at me again. He shoots thrice. It hits Tsukki. Tsukki? Why Tsukki? He was just— fuck. He came to my side and covered my body with his. The bullet hit his back. Now, he's throwing up lots of blood. It’s everywhere – on the floor, on his shirt, on my cheeks down to my neck, dripping towards my chest. Crying, I took my mask off, hugged him, and shouted,

"Why the fuck did you do that, Tsukki?"

"I failed to protect my partner before, it won't happen again." Shit. How can I fault him with that?

"Your name."

Tsukki says while looking at me with so much urgency. Like what he’s saying is the most important issue right now.

"Full name."

I touched his bloody cheek and replied, "Tadashi Yamaguchi"

"You have a wonderful name. I’m Kei Tsukishima by the way. I know I’ve never told you this, and you don't have to believe me but, I love—"

Tsukki didn't finish what he's saying since he's puking blood again. I really can't do anything but bawl my eyes out. My own tears, mixed with the blood he just vomited, tasted vile, scornful, and disheartening in my mouth. I wanna retch right then and there. How did we end up in this hopeless situation? Where did it all go wrong? Tsukki, please hang on. Stay with me, please. Don’t leave me. Stay. I’m begging you, don't die right here. Stay. Stay. Stay.

"I know I’m gonna die right here. I hope we meet in the next life."

He casually said. The ever-so-cool Tsukki, taking everything as a matter-of-factly, including his death. I would've laughed at his tone if what he said wasn't true.

"Thank you for everything, Tsukki. You’re the best thing that's ever happened to me. I— Tsukki?"

And just like that. He’s gone. I’m alone again, and in so much pain at that. Oh, I can hear the sirens. They’re getting nearer. Well, whatever. I don't care anymore. How can I when the person I’m living for is dead? All I can do now is close my eyes, hold his lifeless body, and never let go. Tsukki, I just wanna thank you for protecting me. You really are my savior. Up until your last breath, you looked so cool. The way you took a bullet, then went to me and took another. That was really brave. That was real cool. Kei Tsukishima, you _were_ so cool.

And I love you for that.

Those were my last thoughts before I blacked out.


End file.
